Finding Tommy and D.W.
=Cast= *Marlin - Didi Pickles and David Read (Rugrats/Arthur) *Nemo - Tommy Pickles and D.W. Read (Rugrats/Arthur) *Dory - Michelle Tanner (Full House) *Gill - Thomas the Tank Engine *Bloat - Steve and Mailbox (Blue's Clues) *Peach - Dora and Blue (Dora the Explorer/Blue's Clues) *Gurgle - Boots, Benny, Isa, and Tico (Dora the Explorer) *Bubbles - Tickety, Slippery, Shovel, and Pail (Blue's Clues) *Deb/Flo - Sidetable (Blue's Clues) *Jacques - Diego and Baby Jaguar (Go, Diego, Go!/Dora the Explorer) *Nigel - Doc Owl (Bear in the Big Blue House) *School of Moonfish - The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets *Crush - Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Squirt - Tutter (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Mr. Ray - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Bruce - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Anchor - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Chum - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Blenny - Gary (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Anglerfish - Dennis (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Seagulls - Kai-Lan, Hoho, Rintoo, Tolee, Lulu, Wubbzy, Daizy, Widget, and Walden (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan/Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Whale - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Jerald - Big Old Bullfrog (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Tad - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Pearl - Lilo (Lilo & Stitch) *Sheldon - Kevin McCallister (Home Alone) *Dr. Phillip Sherman - Barney (Barney & Friends) *Barbara Sherman - Dorothy the Dinosaur (The Wiggles) *Darla Sherman - Pearl (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Coral - Stu Pickles and Jane Read (Rugrats/Arthur) *Barracuda - Abominable Snowmonster (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) *Bill - Mr. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Ted - David (Lilo & Stitch) *Bob - Peter McCallister (Home Alone) *Guppies - Baby Bugga Bugga Bugs (Dora the Explorer) *Mother Fish - Mommy Bugga Bugga (Dora the Explorer) Parts *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 1 - New Parents *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 2 - A Terrible Fate *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 3 - First Day of School *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 4 - The Field Trip *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 5 - The Drop Off/Argument *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 6 - Tommy and D.W. Get Captured *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 7 - Didi and David Meet Michelle *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 8 - Meeting Plankton, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 9 - The Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 10 - The Abyss *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 11 - Dennis Attacks *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 12 - Tommy and D.W.'s Initiations *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 13 - Didi, David, and Michelle Meet The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets/Jellyfish *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 14 - The Filter *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 15 - Bear and His Friends! *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 16 - The Good News *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 17 - Off Ramp *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 18 - Michelle Speaks Dinosaur *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 19 - Algae *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 20 - Inside Sharptooth *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 21 - The Aquascum *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 22 - Owls *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 23 - Pearl! *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 24 - Goodbye, Michelle *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 25 - Tommy, D.W., and Michelle *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 26 - Kidnapping Net *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 27 - Reunion *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 28 - Back in The World *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 29 - Tank Escape *Finding Tommy and D.W. Part 30 - End Credits Gallery Didi Pickles.jpg|Didi Pickles David (Arthur).png|and David Read as Marlin Tommy x DW.png|Tommy Pickles and D.W. Read as Nemo Michelletannerseason3.jpg|Michelle Tanner as Dory Thomas transparent season 2 version by enginenumber14-dbdwndr.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Gill Download (1)steve.jpg|Steve Mailbox.jpg|and Mailbox as Bloat Desenho-animado-da-dora-9-dora-the-explorer-40359358-640-480.jpg|Dora Blue.png|and Blue as Peach Character-large-boots.jpg|Boots, Benny the Bull.jpg|Benny, Dora-Isa-holding-flower-stock-art.png|Isa, Tico.jpg|and Tico as Gurgle Tickety Tock-0.jpg|Tickety, Slippery-soap-blues-clues-5.32.jpg|Slippery, Blue's Clues Shovel with Paint Set.jpg|Shovel, Blue's Clues Pail with Ice Cream.jpg|and Pail as Bubbles Sidetable.jpg|Sidetable as Deb/Flo Dora the Explorer - Meet Diego DVDRip Occor.avi 001342674.jpg|Diego Baby jagaur (4).jpg|and Baby Jaguar as Jacques DocOwl.jpg|Doc Owl as Nigel The Backyardigans as Lois.jpg|The Backyardigans The Wonder Pets as Peter Griffin.jpg|and The Wonder Pets as School of Moonfish Bear (Bear In The Big Blue House).jpg|Bear as Crush Tutter3.png|Tutter as Squirt Big Bird (Sesame Street) as Mr Stork.jpg|Big Bird as Mr. Ray Plankton Smiles.jpg|Plankton as Bruce Mr krabs.png|Mr. Krabs as Anchor Squidward Grumpy.png|Squidward as Chum Dennis (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie).png|Dennis as Anglerfish Ni Hao Kai-lan 1.png|Kai-Lan, Character2 ni-hao-kai lan.png|Hoho, Rintoo running.png|Rintoo, Tolee.png|Tolee, Lulu2.png|Lulu, Wow Wow Wubbzy HD Wallpapers1.jpg|Wubbzy, Daisyissocute(OK).PNG|Daizy, Widget from wow wow wubbzy as daisy.png|Widget, Walden from Wow Wow Wubbzy as Boco.png|and Walden as Seagulls Mountain Sharptooth.jpg|Sharptooth as Whale Big Old Bullfrog.jpg|Big Old Bullfrog as Jerald Timmy Turner.jpg|Timmy Turner as Tad Lilo as Rebecca.jpg|Lilo as Pearl Kevin mccallister.jpg|Kevin McCallister as Sheldon Barney personajes barney.png|Barney as Dr. Phillip Sherman Dorothy the Dinosaur.png|Dorothy the Dinosaur as Barbara Sherman Pearl.png|Pearl as Darla Sherman Stu Pickles.jpg|Stu Pickles Jane (Arthur).jpeg|and Jane Read as Coral Abominable.jpg|Abominable Snowmonster as Barracuda Mr turner fairly oddparents.png|Mr. Turner as Bill DDD198D3-AC8F-4E37-AA22-112D1EF31348.jpeg|David as Ted Petermccallister.gif|Peter McCallister as Bob Baby Bugga Buggas.jpg|Baby Bugga Bugga Bugs as Guppies Mommy Bugga Bugga.jpg|Mommy Bugga Bugga as Mother Fish Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:2020